Death by Heavy Feet
by Very Sincerely Yours
Summary: Loki gets Thor a birthday present. *runs and hides*. Family, humor.


**Death by Heavy Feet**

SUMMARY- Loki gets Thor a birthday present. *runs and hides*. Family, humor.

**Something I wrote a long time ago… I think I was bored or something. Anyway,**

**T.T.F.N.**

…

"LOKI!"

The angry roar can be heard through-out the castle in Asgard, louder than any-one thought possible.

Although, when Thor comes to mind, one tends to re-think the impossible.

The Trickster entered his brother's bed-chamber with a smug look on his face. He knew what he was to find, he was the one responsible for it after all. He had to admit, it wasn't one of his most creative pranks but Thor had asked for it, quite literally, and he wanted to see the look on his older brother's face. He was more than willing to help Thor afterward and face the consequences of his actions. He was sure the moment that he entered the chamber would make it all worthwhile.

It did.

Loki had never laughed so hard in his life.

Thor was standing on the far side of his chamber with his back pressed against the wall. There was no furniture on the floor any-more, Loki had made sure of that. Instead it was hanging upside down from the ceiling. What really scared Thor though, and yes he was most definitely scared, was the elephant parading around in his chamber.

There was an elephant in the God of Thunder's bed-chamber.

Odin help us.

"Loki! What is the meaning of this?"

Thor's face was red. From neck to hairline, it was a deep, dark, angry and frightened red.

Loki laughed harder.

"LOKI!"

Loki looked up to see an angry monster charging at him and for once it wasn't Thor. He managed to dive out of the elephant's way and run in a crouched position over to his brother.

"Happy birthday brother," the Trickster said happily. Thor glared at him for a moment before they both had to dive out of the elephant's way once again.

"What did you do?" Thor shouted. Loki clamed a hand over his brother's mouth.

"Lower your voice brother, we do not wish to startle it further."

"Wot 'id yoo do?" Thor asked again, his irritated words muffled by Loki's slender hand.

"You said the other day, brother that you wanted to see what a Midgardian elephant looked like!"

Thor slapped his brother's hand away from his mouth and prepared to yell again before he noticed the elephant charging at them. Instead he grabbed his brother by the collar and all but threw them both into the safety of a corner.

The elephant hit the wall with a loud thud and proceeded to pace the room rather dizzily.

"Loki," Thor whispered, doing his best to keep himself calm. He was going surprising well so far, but it was mainly because he didn't fancy being trampled by a huge but simpleminded -much like himself- Midgardian beast. "I am going to-"

Loki clamped his hand across his brother's mouth once again as the older god's voice rose in volume. He only removed it once he was sure his brother wouldn't attract any more attention to himself.

"Loki," Thor whispered again, his voice still frighteningly dangerous. Any-one would have been scared. Any-one except for Loki of course. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Loki glanced around the empty chamber for a moment and then simply stared at the beast. After too long he turned back to Thor and shrugged.

"Maybe we should try to put it to sleep."

Thor stared at his brother for a moment before he burst into hysterical laughter. When Loki just continued to look back at him he realised his brother was serious.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"You're the one who comes up with the plans, little brother. I just execute them."

"Then that's my plan, now execute it."

"You are not the boss of me!"

"Sing it a lullaby before we are trampled to death."

The trampling part seemed to get through to Thor and Loki made a mental note to remember his brother's new-found fear of death by heavy feet.

"What do you want me to sing?" Thor asked in a whisper. "Hush huge Midgardian creature, don't trample us?"

"It would help if it rhymed."

Thor's growl was drowned out by the sound of the elephant charging towards them.

The older brother froze.

Loki found it quite hard to believe that the idiot god who had faced monsters even Odin would've been afraid of -assuming Odin was capable of feeling fear, which he probably wasn't- was reduced to a frozen lump when facing something as puny as an elephant. It actually made the trickster want to laugh.

Instead he used all his strength to push his big brother out of the way of the elephant's powerful trunk, which ended up connecting painfully with his shoulder. The next few seconds passed in a blur.

Thor recovered from a brief dazed state just in time to see the elephant throw Loki into the wall. In that moment his fear was lost and he roared in anger, launching himself on the elephant. Loki could only watch as the huge bodies collided with a sickening bang. In the next half-second Loki felt his brother half carry him towards the chamber's door, away from the now infuriated Midgardian creature. They both fell to the floor outside, hearing the door close and lock behind them with a satisfying clang.

Not a moment later another bang sounded making both brothers wince. The elephant had thrown itself against the locked door, but had not able to break through the thick barrier.

Thank Odin for that.

The brothers took a moment to catch their breath, Loki still clutching his injured shoulder.

"Well, that worked rather splendidly don't you think, Thor?"

The said god turned toward his smiling brother with an agonizing slowness.

Then he charged.

Loki thought his brother looked quite a lot like the elephant in that moment. If he were in any other position he would have laughed.

Unfortunately Loki wasn't in any other position…

…so he just ran for his life.


End file.
